Clark Terrell
Clark Terrell was a male Human in Starfleet in the 23rd century. Early Life and Starfleet Academy Terrell was born in Vancouver, British Columbia, on Earth in 2233. He entered the Academy at the age of 18, and by 2254 he was captain of the Starfleet Academy Wrestling Team. While on a cadet training mission aboard the [[USS Gallant (23rd century)|USS Gallant]] in 2254, Terrell volunteered for landing party duty on a rescue mission to retrieve a team of scientists that had become trapped in a orbital scientific facility that was in a decaying orbit after being struck by meteors. All of the scientists were rescued and Terrel was awarded a citation for conspicuous bravery. Starfleet Career Early Starfleet Career Terrell graduated from the Academy in 2255 and was assigned as junior helmsman aboard the [[USS Columbia (NCC-621)|USS Columbia (NCC-621)]]. Following two years of dilligent service, Terrell was promoted to lieutenant, junior grade in 2257 and made chief helsman aboard the Columbia. In 2259, Terrell was assigned as second officer aboard the [[USS Ardent (2250s)|USS Ardent]]. In 2261, Terrell was left stranded alone on Derus VI when the Ardent was destroyed in orbit by Orion pirates. Although other crewmembers managed to escape via escape pod they all landed on a highly volcanous region of the planet. However, Terrell was stranded for the next several years, but when he was recovered, the rescue team discovered that he had established exclusive trade rights and an alliance with the natives of Derus VI. Terrell was finally rescued from Derus VI in 2265 and was promoted to Commander, and assigned as first officer aboard the ''Archer''-class starship, [[USS Sagittarius (NCC-1894)|USS Sagittarius (NCC-1894)]]. He was also awarded the Palm Leaf of Derus and the Federation Star for Distinguished Service. (''ST'' game: Starship Creator and VGD novel: Harbinger). :''Discrepancy Note: Starship Creator indicates that Terrell was stranded on Derus VI for seven years, and upon his recovery was promoted to lieutenant commander and assigned to the [[USS Pacifica|USS Pacifica]]. However this information would be at odds with his appearence in Harbinger.'' By 2273, Terrell was serving as first officer aboard the USS Pacifica under the command of Captain Mahtani. By this time, Terrell was regarded as an expert on first contact situations after successful missions on Yuria III, Olaras Prime, Mizar IV, and the Pilurran Colonies. For these efforts he was awarded the Four Palm Leaf and the Palm Cluster. In 2275, Terrel was promoted to captain and was granted command of the Pacifica following Mahtani's promotion to admiral. (ST game: Starship Creator). Aboard the Reliant As of 2285, Terrell held the rank of Captain, and was commanding officer of the [[USS Reliant (NCC-1864)|USS Reliant]]. That year, he and his ship were assigned to support Project Genesis, surveying planets is search of a suitable testbed for the Genesis Device. While surveying the surface of planet Ceti Alpha V, Terrell and his first officer, Pavel Chekov were captured by Khan Noonien Singh, who had been exiled there eighteen years earlier. Terrell was interrogated by Khan using parasitic Ceti eels, inserted into his ear canal and insinuated into his cerebral cortex. Khan was then able to control Terrell and Chekov through suggestion, and used them to take control of the Reliant. After attacking the Regula I space station, Khan ordered Terrell to kill Admiral Kirk, who had arrived to investigate the attack. Terrell was able to resist Khan's influence, however, and turned his phaser on himself instead. (movie: Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan and novel To Reign in Hell: The Exile of Khan Noonien Singh). The starship [[USS Clark Terrell|USS Clark Terrell]] was named in his honor. (FASA RPG: Star Trek: The Next Generation Officer's Manual) Appearances * Harbinger (VAN) * To Reign in Hell * Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan External Links * Terrell, Clark Terrell, Clark Terrell, Clark Terrell, Clark